Fallen Angel
by Arani92
Summary: Jasper Whitlocke is a down on his luck sailor who owes a lot of money to a powerful enemy. When his sister Alice is captured Jasper is given only one option to pay back the money. Kidnap Isabella & Rosalie Swan. But will he get more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the dark, my head resting on my arms. I ached all over from being stuck in this cramped little cell. I tried to stretch, but my arms protested so much that I didn't even bother. Instead I wiggled backwards, and put my back against the stone wall. I sighed, and ran a hand through my blond hair. There were footsteps, and the door to my prison was flung open, bathing me in bright light. I blinked and winced, and was roughly yanked up to my feet.

"Get yer sorry ass off of that floor boy!" a rough voice yelled. I stumbled out into the sunlight, and was pushed up a set of steps. Suddenly the floor titled and I stumbled into the guard's side. He cursed and pushed me away viciously. I fell to my knees and was yanked back up again.

"Come on, I don't have all day ye lazy son o' a bitch!" I growled, and pushed him off of me. If I was going to die, I was going to die with as much dignity as I could muster. I stalked before him, the wind causing my white shirt to ruffle around my body. My boots clicked on the wooden deck ominously. I was pissed. I strode right up to the captain's door, and kicked the door open. The captain was in the middle of eating lunch, and he looked up, startled to see me. I stood in the doorway, gasping for breath angrily, and he calmly wiped his lips and chin clear of all invisible food traces. He cleared his throat quietly, and I was pushed down into the chair before him. My arms were wrenched to the side and were tied to the arms of the chair. My legs received the same treatment.

"Look, if you're going to kill me, do it and get it over with. This whole tying me up and keeping me captive bullshit is stupid if you're just going to murder me in the end," I spat. It probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but I was angry. I usually didn't think clearly when I was angry. The captain smiled smugly and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. I glared at him.

"Your name is Jasper, is it not?" he asked quietly. I glared.

"Yeah, and yours is Dick," I replied. He scowled.

"It's James," he said.

"Oh really? You just looked like a dick to me," I spat. James growled and stood up, and the guard smacked me across the face brutally. Ouch. That was going to leave a mark.

"You know Jasper, you aren't really the smartest sailor of the lot are you?" I shrugged nonchalantly, even though I knew my face was as red as a tomato from the blow I had received.

"Just kill me you coward," I said. James smirked and walked around behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I tried not to shiver at his touch. He dragged his fingers up the side of my neck and up my face. I grimaced, but didn't move.

"I'm not going to kill you Jasper," he murmured low to my ear. Puzzled, my eyes flicked over to his.

" What?" James traveled around me idly, his fingernails dragging across the skin of my exposed chest.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. You have something to offer me." I frowned. If this was going in the direction that I thought it was, then I was going to commit suicide tonight.

"Are you familiar with the noble families of England?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Do you know who the Swans are?" Again I nodded. Of course I knew who the Swans were. The most stuck up family in England next to the royals, that's what they were. Home to the two most notorious bitches in all of England. Isabella and Rosalie Swan. James stroked his chin softly. His other hand was on my shoulder again.

"Hmm. Very good. Now Jasper, are you aware of how much money you owe me? Of how much your family owes me?" he asked. I gulped. So that's why they took me and my ship. The damned money.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I am willing to forget about how much you owe me, if you do me a little favor." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of favor?" James paused and smirked.

"I wish for you to bring me Isabella and Rosalie Swan. I am sure that their father will pay dearly for their safe return. If you do this for me, I will consider part of the ransom received to be from your family, and you will no longer owe me money. Once you no longer owed me money, I'll let your dear sister Alice free." I stared at him. I couldn't believe that he was being this cooperative. All I had to do was capture two spoiled brats? No problem, the world would be better off without the Swan girls anyway.

"Done," I snapped. James smiled and patted my cheek.

"Good boy. We'll provide you with the fastest ship of our fleet. The _Fallen Angel._ How about that?" I whistled underneath my breath. I had spied the _Fallen Angel_ a few years ago, off the coast of Singapore where I was raised. It was a magnificent ship. I would give anything to be captain of that beauty. But there was one more thing that a captain needed to run a ship, and that was a crew.

"What about a crew?" I asked. James looked thoughtful, as if he hadn't given that much thought.

"Hmm, I suppose you'll be wanting your old crew back?" I nodded. James nodded absently.

"Fine. John, fetch Captain Whitlock's crew please." The guard nodded and grunted, walking out of the cabin briskly. What an oaf.

"However Jasper, you must know that I have to supply you with one of my men, just to make sure that you get the job done." I nodded. Believe me, I had no intention of disobeying orders. Not as long as he had Alice.

"Emmett!" he roared. I jumped. I was so used to his soft-spoken voice that when he yelled in my ear it was quite a shock. The door opened, a burly man stepped through.

"Aye captain?" he asked. James nodded towards me.

"Release Captain Whitlocke if you please. He has a mission he needs to complete." Emmett nodded and complied with the orders. I stood up, rubbing the feeling back into my wrists. I looked James in the eye, and he nodded at me. I nodded back and turned to go.

"Oh and Jasper?" I turned back. James smirked at me.

"You have a year and a half to get those girls back to me at Singapore. Otherwise I'll sell Alice," he said. My face remained blank, but inside I was seething. If he so much as touched a hair on her head, I would castrate him. I nodded my understanding and strode out the door, following Emmett's lead. I would do whatever it took to free my sister. Whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed for the millionth time as I unsuccessfully tried to rearrange my gorgoues blonde curls. My beautiful polar blue eyes stared back at me. I gazed at my reflection fro a minute, and smiled contently.

"I am the epitome of perfection," I purred to myself, chin placed delicately in the palms of my hands. I heard a snort, and I swiveled around to see my younger sister Isabella trying on a green dress in the corner in front of our gold gilded full length mirror. She turned around to face me, the dress fanning out around her waist.

"Mooning over yourself already Rosalie?" she asked me. I glared at her, nad turned my back to her. Bella sighed and came up behind me, leaning over me with her pale, slender arms intertwined around my neck. I glared once more, removing myself from her cold and spiteful embrace.

"Why don't you finish getting ready Bella darling? You should really go finish your hair," I said sweetly, fluffing up my own hair. Bella crossed her arms and scowled at me.

"My hair is finished Rose," she said through tight lips. I pouted my lips, and cocked my head to one side in a confused manner.

"Really? You must have styled it in the dark then," I quipped cheerily. Bella gasped and hurled a colorful insult at my retreating back. It took all of my will power to suppress my giggle. I waltzed out of our bedroom, and stepped daintily out into the hallway. I sniffed experimentally, and smiled in delight as I caught a whiff of bacon and eggs. Jasmine sure did know how to whip up a good breakfast.

"Come along now Bella. We mustn't be late for breakfast!" I called to my sister. Bella sighed and threw a hairbrush at me. I giggled, and ran down the stairs.

"Girls!" my father roared. I stopped running, smoothed out my skirt and bodice, and graciously glided down the rest of the marble staircase. My father was standing at the base of the stairs, beaming.

"How is my beautiful little angel?" he asked, swinging me around. I laughed, and patted my hair to make sure it was still intact. Bella came down the stairs soon after me, and grinned at father. He smiled back, and gave her a big hug.

"Well my two angels, I have a surprise for the two of you. In two weeks, we will be taking a cruise of sorts on our new ship!" I jumped up and down and squealed in delight. Bella just stood and stared at Father.

"Excuse me?" Father stopped smiling and looked at Bella in confusion.

"Bells…" she took a step back, a look of disgust on her face.

"No! How could you? You know how much I hate the ocean! Ew, it's gross and disgusting, and all sailors are pigs!" Father frowned.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not talk back to me!" Bella glared at him.

"And don't you dare treat me like an insufferable child! I hate it!" she screamed. Father swallowed, and I could see that he was trying to control his temper. He always had a short fuse when it came to Bella.

"I treat you like an insufferable child because you are one!" he yelled through tight lips. Bella looked aghast. Her eyes became watery, and Father's face paled. He took a step forward, holding his arm out towards her. She shook her head, curls whipping about, and ran back up the stairs. A few moments later we heard the door slam. I sighed, and gave Father a hug.

"Do not feel bad Father. She is an insufferable child," I said soothingly. He looked at me.

"Do you still want to go on the ship?" I smiled up at him.

"I cannot wait," I responded truthfully.

* * *

I stood at the helm of the ship and gazed out at the sea rolling before me. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was what I missed. The open ocean, feeling the waves move beneath my feet, the salty sea air. Suddenly, Alice's face swam before my vision. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I felt a pain in my chest, and I swallowed hard. I had to do whatever it took to get her back.

"How's everything going captain?" Emmett asked me. I didn't respond. He sighed, and leaned on the railing.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here, but we're stuck with each other. Got it?" I turned towards him, giving the wheel over to the helmsman. I stalked towards Emmett until he backed up against the railing.

"Listen to me. You're on my ship, you do what I say. Got it?" Emmett glared at me.

"I don't take orders except from my captain," he growled. I scowled at him.

"Good. Because right now I'm your captain. And I'm giving you the order to go below deck and get some rest." Emmett swallowed, and his lips tightened. After a few more minutes of our stare down, he swallowed once more and nodded curtly.

"Ay, ay captain," he said, and pushed past me. After he passed, I smiled and walked back over to the helm. Laurent looked up at me, and grinned.

"He finally got the message?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He won't like it, but eventually I think we can swing him over to our side."

"And then what?"

"Then we double-cross James into giving us what we want, with Emmett's help of course."

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, I really apologize for taking so long to update this. A lot of things have been going on around my home lately. My cousin recently lost his leg due to an injury in Iraq, and he isn't doing too well. I've also been pretty sick, so now I have tons of homework to make up. So please, bear with me if I don't exaclty update every week or day. Thanks. :)**


End file.
